poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10’s Adventures of Cat’s and Dog’s: Revenge of Kitty Galore
Ben 10’s Adventures of Cat’s and Dog’s: Revenge of Kitty Galore Plot Unbeknownst to humans, dogs and cats are highly intelligent, capable of speech, and maintain spy agencies to protect the world. In Germany, a bloodhound named Rex discovers a Cocker Spaniel puppy stealing secret codes; the thief reveals herself to be Kitty Galore, a hairless Sphynx cat, and escapes and Rex alerts and reports the agents that he has spotted her. At a San Francisco car dealership, the mascot Crazy Carlito plans to bomb the building. Police officer Shane Larson and his dog Diggs arrive on the scene. Diggs retrieves the detonator from Carlito but bites it in the process, blowing up the building. Butch and Lou, now a fully grown Beagle and the head of D.O.G. HQ, watch the incident. Lou wants to recruit Diggs as an agent, and Butch reluctantly agrees. Diggs is locked in the police kennels to prevent further accidents. Butch arrives and brings him to D.O.G. HQ. After tracking down a pigeon named Seamus with valuable information, Diggs and Butch meet a M.E.O.W.S. (Mousers Enforcing Our World's Safety) agent named Catherine also in pursuit of Seamus. Catherine reveals that Kitty Galore was a former M.E.O.W.S. agent named Ivana Clawyu who, on a mission at a cosmetics factory, was chased by a guard dog and fell into a vat of hair removal gel, causing her to lose all her fur. Unrecognizable and humiliated by her fellow agents, Kitty left M.E.O.W.S. and was subsequently thrown out of her home, after which she vowed revenge on humans and dogs. Lou forms an alliance with Tab Lazenby, head of M.E.O.W.S, to take down Kitty Galore. At a cat lady's home, the team discover that Calico, Mr. Tinkles' former aid, has been sending Kitty stolen technology to Kitty via pigeons. Diggs attacks Calico, who tries to drown the team in cat litter. They manage to escape, and interrogate Calico who claims not to know Kitty’s whereabouts. The team travels to Alcatraz where a mentally ill Mr. Tinkles is confined. He provides one clue: “A cat's eye reveals everything.” When Kitty Galore learns that the cats and dogs have joined forces, she hires mercenaries Angus and Duncan MacDougall to kill Seamus on the boat returning from Alcatraz. Diggs subdues Angus and accidentally throws him overboard. Fed up with Diggs’ mishaps completely ruining the mission, Butch dismisses him from the team and leaves with Seamus to salvage clues. Catherine takes Diggs to her home, where he reveals that past experiences have made him unable to trust anyone, leading to difficulty following orders and spending most of his life in kennels. Catherine assures him if he continues to think that way, no one will able to help him. Diggs realizes his error, and follows Catherine to M.E.O.W.S. HQ, where they learn Kitty is hiding at a fairground with her new owner, amateur magician Chuck the Magnificent. At the fair, Diggs and Catherine are captured by Kitty and her henchcat, Paws. Kitty reveals her plot to transmit the “Call of the Wild” – a frequency only dogs can hear that will make them hostile to humans, who will leave dogs alone and unwanted in kennels – via an orbiting satellite to all televisions, radios, and cell phones, using the fair’s flying swings ride as a satellite dish. Diggs and Catherine escape and are joined by Butch and Seamus. Seamus presses a red button, believing it will shut down the ride, but instead activates Kitty’s signal, and dogs around the world begin to react. Paws battles them, revealing he is a robot; Diggs tricks him into biting the device’s wires, destroying the satellite. Kitty's pet mouse Scrumptious, fed up with Kitty's abuse, launches the cat, leaving her covered in cotton candy and landing in Chuck’s hat. With the mission a success, Diggs goes to live with Shane before returning to H.Q. to learn Mr. Tinkles has escaped prison with Calico. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Cat’s and Dog’s: Revenge of Kitty Galore/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series